


Momente, in denen es einfacher ist wütend zu sein

by cricri



Series: 120 Minuten in Berlin [1]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Gen, M/M, Male Friendship, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, Prompt Fic, Tatort Berlin, Till Ritters POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Till war das bis zu diesem Moment nicht so klar gewesen.</p><p>  <i>Felix hatte doch nur länger Mittagspause machen wollen, um noch was einzukaufen. Da ließ man ihn einmal für fünf Minuten aus den Augen, und schon passierte sowas.</i></p><p>> <a>Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Momente, in denen es einfacher ist wütend zu sein

**Author's Note:**

> **(Sommer)Challenge:** Tabelle Orte: Notaufnahme  
>  **Zeit:** 70 Minuten  
>  **A/N:** Die Idee hierfür hatte ich schon vor langer Zeit, und ich meine, sie ist aus einem Kommentar von jemand anderem entstanden. Ich hoffe, am Anfang habe ich keine Sätze/Ideen aus tsutsumis Geschichte zum gleichen Prompt, die mich sehr beeindruckt hat, wiederverwertet.  
>  geschrieben für 120_minuten

***

Verdammte Scheiße. War das ein Blitzer gewesen? Und er mindestens 20 zu schnell. In seinem Kopf lief das kurze Telefongespräch von eben in einer Endlosschleife und er hatte nicht darauf geachtet, wie schnell er fuhr. _Notaufnahme_. Allein das Wort hatte schon so einen bedrohlichen Klang. Und als er hatte fragen wollen, was passiert war, hatte jemand im Hintergrund _Herr Stark?_ gesagt und Felix hatte ohne ein weiteres Wort aufgelegt.

So eine Scheiße. Felix hatte doch nur länger Mittagspause machen wollen, um noch was einzukaufen. Da ließ man ihn einmal für fünf Minuten aus den Augen, und schon passierte sowas. Während er den Weg vom Parkplatz zum Haupteingang hetzte, erinnerte ihn eine schwache Stimme daran, daß er möglicherweise ein klein wenig überreagierte. Immerhin hatte Felix noch telefonieren können, so schlimm würde es schon nicht sein. Aber seit sein Onkel ... Till schüttelte den Gedanken ab. Energisch. Fragte sich durch zur Notaufnahme und lief durch endlos scheinende Flure, bis er endlich, hinter der hundertsten Tür, Felix fand.

"Was ist passiert?!" Felix hob den Kopf und er sah das blaue Auge, die aufgeplatzte Lippe, das bandagierte Handgelenk ... "Felix? Was -"

"Immer mit der Ruhe." Ein Kerl im weißen Kittel stellte sich ihm in den Weg, bevor Felix ihm antworten konnte. "Sie können hier nicht einfach ins Behandlungszimmer platzen. Wer sind Sie überhaupt?"

"Sein Partner", erklärte Till aufgebracht und versuchte, an dem anderen vorbeizukommen. Dummerweise war der aber nicht nur ziemlich groß, sondern auch ziemlich breit, und ohne körperliche Gewalt war da nichts zu machen.

"Sie bleiben schön auf dieser Seite des Raums", sagte der Arzt und schob ihn doch tatsächlich ein Stück zurück. "Können Sie mir vielleicht erklären, wer Ihren Freund so zugerichtet hat?"

"Wie bitte?" Körperliche Gewalt schien plötzlich gar keine so schlechte Idee zu sein.

"Sie regen sich schnell auf, hm?" sagte der andere und sah ihn mißtrauisch an. "Verlieren leicht die Nerven, da kann schon mal -"

"Kripo." Sie drehten beide den Kopf, als Felix sich zu Wort meldete. "Wir sind Kollegen. Und das war quasi ein ... Arbeitsunfall."

"Oh", sagte der Arzt, während Till ohne nachzudenken "Arbeitsunfall? Du warst in der Mittagspause!" herausrutschte.

"Ja", erklärte Felix und verdrehte die Augen. "Aber stell dir vor, auch in der Mittagspause sehe ich nicht einfach dabei zu, wenn jemand überfallen wird."

"Wieso hast du nicht Verstärkung gerufen!?" Er war immer noch stinksauer - auf Felix, der sich hatte zusammenschlagen lassen und jetzt hier saß als könnte ihn kein Wässerchen trüben, auf den Arzt, der sie ja wohl nicht mehr alle beieinander hatte - er und schnell wütend werden! Als würde er Felix jemals -

"Dazu war keine Zeit. Und jetzt komm' mal wieder runter."

"Ich -" Er starrte Felix an und hätte am liebsten irgendetwas an die Wand geworfen, aber das hätte diesen Weißkittel am Ende noch in seiner Meinung bestärkt.

"Vielleicht klären Sie das erst einmal unter sich", murmelte der Arzt, der immer noch ein wenig peinlich berührt schien. "Das Rezept haben Sie?" Felix nickte, und der Arzt trat einen hastigen Rückzug an.

"Setz dich", sagte Felix und klopfte neben sich auf die Untersuchungsliege. "Wieso regst du dich denn so auf?"

"Hat der Typ eben wirklich gedacht, ich schlage dich?" Nicht die beste Antwort, aber immer noch besser als Felix zu erzählen, was für Bilder ihm bei _Notaufnahme_ durch den Kopf gegangen waren. Und Felix besaß auch noch die Unverfrorenheit zu lachen.

"Ich finde das gar nicht witzig."

"Naja", Felix grinste schief. "Ich schon. Noch mehr daneben kann man ja kaum liegen."

"Hm?"

"Es ist doch wohl klar, wer bei uns die Hosen anhätte, wenn wir zusammen wären", Felix schubste gegen seine Schulter und verzog im nächsten Moment das Gesicht. "Au."

"Geschieht dir recht." Langsam näherte sich sein Puls wieder dem normalen Tempo. "Und du glaubst ja wohl nicht im Ernst, daß ich mir von so einer halben Portion was sagen lassen würde."

Felix grinste noch breiter und war viel zu gut gelaunt dafür, daß er aussah wie durchgekaut und ausgespuckt. Aber dann brach das Lachen plötzlich ab.

"Was ist?"

"Seh' ich echt so schlimm aus? Ich will Sebastian nicht erschrecken."

Er zwang sich dazu, den anderen genau anzusehen. "Vielleicht warne ich ihn lieber vor."

"So schlimm?"

Till nickte. _Ich hatte eine Scheißangst._ Das konnte er unmöglich sagen, aber jetzt, wo er nicht mehr wütend war, kroch die Angst aus dem dunklen Loch hervor, in das er sie gestopft hatte. Als würde die jetzt noch jemand brauchen. Er schluckte trocken. "Kannst du laufen?"

"Klar kann ich laufen." Felix hopste von der Liege herunter und verzog das Gesicht. "Das Handgelenk ist verstaucht, und ein paar Rippen angeknackst."

"Und das Auge?"

"Da ist zum Glück nichts Schlimmes passiert. Nur ein Bluterguß." Jetzt wirkte auch Felix endlich ernst. Vermutlich ging sein Adrenalinspiegel jetzt erst wieder nach unten. Er kannte das Gefühl, wenn man eine kritische Situation überstanden hatte - erst mal war man fast wie high. Der Rest kam hinterher.

"Till? Alles O.K.?"

_Ich kann es mir nicht leisten, noch jemanden zu verlieren._

"Till?"

Till stand auf und ging an Felix vorbei zur Tür. So etwas würde nicht noch einmal passieren. Nicht, wenn er es verhindern konnte.

"Ab sofort machen wir nur noch zusammen Mittagspause."

"Till? Jetzt übertreibst du aber langsam ein bißchen? Ich meine ..."

* Fin *


End file.
